A Witch's Tale
by Aki0Storyteller0
Summary: Lady Yuki Yumi, a young noblewoman, lost her family; she then began searching for a way to get revenge for not just her parents, but for her cousin too. After using a spell meant to summon a demon, Yuki meets a witch, Aqua. "Think carefully, should you reject the faith even just this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach..." CielxOC, SebastianxOC
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I will only say this once for this story

1. I do NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

2. I DO own Aquamarine

and 3. My friend, LittleStrangeInugirl1, owns Lady Yuki Yumi.

**A Witch's Tale**

_Chapter 1: The Deal_

All tales start somewhere, all tales end somewhere. Most tales begin where another tale ends. Sometimes the end of one tale starts many other tales. Some stories are long and others are short.

My tale, my story, began long ago; years and years before you were even a thought, before your parents or even your grandparents were born. One would think a human's tale would have ended before now… But how do you definite 'human'? I suppose that it is debatable as to whether or not I was ever 'human'.

But let's not dwell on that matter for now, shall we? I'd think you'd be more interested in hearing the tale I've to tell. This story's beginning did not start with my birth; no, the beginning of this story is around the time that I turned twenty-seven.

It was the Victorian Era in London, England. It all began on the night that a dear, sweet girl of twelve years called upon me…

Inside a mansion, with walls that were decorated in various shades of black and red with a hint of gold, a girl with very peculiar white hair was all alone. She sat in a large, comfortable chair and let the small fire in the fireplace warm her as best as it could; in the girl's hands was a book, her green eyes moved swiftly as they scanned the pages. She was looking for something. It wasn't long before she had found whatever it was, and quickly got to her feet. Her snow colored locks fell for a moment just below her shoulder blades before they waved behind her as she rushed through the many halls of the manor until she came to an entrance to the basement and the dungeon. The book, still open, was pressed to her chest by her right hand with an emerald ring on her middle finger. Her other hand was used to open the door, flip the light switch to the right of the door, and then to hold onto the skirt of her black dress as she descended the stairs.

In the basement, there were several tables set up; many of the tables were covered in what was considered to be items used for rituals, summoning rituals. There was a cage in the corner of the room, as far away from the door as it could be; underneath the cage was a symbol, but it was hard to see it thanks to the red haired male sitting on top of it within the cage. The girl stared at him for a few moments, a blank look on her face with the exception of the small frown that pulled down the corners of her mouth.

"Well, you're not what I was expecting." The girl said as she let go of her dress's skirt and took a few steps away from the stairs.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just lock up a woman like this, you little brat!" the red head yelled as he stood up, fists waving in the air above his head. His dark red hair fell passed his hips and his bangs were kind of spikey looking. He wore a pair of red framed glasses with little skulls on a chain that helped keep the glasses on his face. His attire was a suit with a red coat over top and black gloves. The male's eyes were a green color. Overall, the girl was not scared in the least; the only shock she got was when she saw the man's teeth, they were like those of a shark.

One of the girl's eyebrows rose into her snowy bangs. "Woman? Right," she then took a few steps towards one of her work tables and softly muttered about how she thought she had casted the spell right.

The man, err… woman… err... cross-dressing lunatic perked up at the mentions of a spell. "You casted the spell?" a look of disbelief overtook his look of outrage.

"Of course I did, you ninny!" The girl snapped as she turned to face the trapped male.

"B-but you're just a little brat!" the male screeched, sounding very much like a banshee.

"Right, anyway, do you have any idea why I called you here?" the girl asked, sounding almost sincere.

"Why would I know? A woman like I wouldn't have anything to do with a brat like you." The man had waved his hand dismissively as he asked his question before striking a pose as he started his next sentence and then turned to glare at her on the last three words.

She shot the red head a dark and very rude look, "You know, for a woman you're quite ugly." The red head looked like he had been smack and then turned to stone. She grinned at this before continuing, "Anyways, I called you for one reason and one reason only; I want that Death Scythe." She pointed at the chainsaw on the ground just outside of the man's reach.

"WHAT!?" he screeched and tried to get his hands on his Death Scythe but it looked like he ran into an invisible wall.

"Look, I'm just going to take that now," she said as she easily grabbed the Grim Reaper's weapon and headed back to her work table to add it to her growing collection of oddities. The man in the circle screamed and yelled things at her but she paid him no mind, after all he was trapped. "You can go now," the girl said as she looked at her book, reading the information that was on the pages before her; she didn't much care what befell the Grim Reaper, she had gotten what she desired from him. Now, all she needed was a demon.

"Why you little-" she never got to hear the rest of what he said as she had started chanting the spell that would get her a demon, or so she hoped. The lights overhead flickered and died, leaving the room pitch black and very eerie. She had finished the chant, but she couldn't tell if it had worked or not; at least, not with the lights gone. Was this what happened when one summoned a demon? And what happened to the Reaper? He _had_ been yelling at her, but now it was quiet… too quiet.

A chill raced up her spine and she turned around, pressing her back against the table. A voice spoke in the dark, the speaker was female or so she assumed by the sound of the voice. "You called, young girl?" the voice held a hint of mockery and a hint of glee and laughter. "You're so small to be calling for me." The owner of the voice let out a sigh. "You wish to enter a contract with me, girl-child?"

The girl glared in the direction of the… demon? …or so she thought, she couldn't be sure. "What kind of demon are you? You can't be very powerful, not with the way you speak."

The female laughed, it was a cold and harsh laugh. "Demon born I may be, but a demon I am not. If it was a demon you wanted then you should have used a different spell." There was mockery in her voice again; the words of the second sentence dripped it. "Only witches answer that spell, only the best witches can answer the call."

The snow haired girl frowned, "A witch? Tell me, can you make a deal like a demon?"

The female laughed again, and suddenly the room was lit again… but the light didn't come from overhead, no, it came from a stone on a necklace around the witch's neck. It gave the room a bluish glow but left the corners black. The cage that had once held the red haired male was now empty and standing next to it was a woman. She was dressed in a navy blue sleeveless shirt over a black sleeveless shirt, while a navy blue skirt hung from her hips and fell to the floor. A gold arm bracelet, which looked like a cat, wrapped around the upper part of her left arm. A cloak, as black as night, hid her facial features from view and fell to brush the floor. "If I couldn't do something as simple as that, what kind of a witch would I be?"

"Good," she paused as she took a step away from the table, "I wish to make a deal with you."

"A contract? With me?" the witch asked with mock surprise, her right hand over her heart… or where her heart should be, before becoming serious. "Think carefully, should you reject the faith even just this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach. So, I will ask you just once more: Do you wish to enter a contract with me?"

"Yeah," she said it as if to say 'no duh'.

"Very well, a deal it is." Her voice held an almost eerie note to it.


	2. The Witch and the Young Mistress

(I didn't make up the stuff about the chai oolong tea, the information about chai oolong tea was gotten from www . teavana the – teas / oolong – teas / p / maharaja – chai – oolong – tea)

**A Witch's Tale**

_Chapter 2: The Witch and the Young Mistress_

That was how I met the young girl who became my lady.

I often found myself wondering why I had entered that contract with her; I know why I had made the deal. I also know that if someone were to ask me if given the chance to go back in time: would I make the same choice? I would tell them that "Yes, I would make the same choice again".

Truth be told, I cannot imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't made that deal.

My lady had a goal she wished to achieve, but she could not do it alone; no, she needed the demonic help of the supernatural. I had found myself being like a cat, too curious for my own good, and upon hearing her wish… well, I was highly tempted to not make a contract with her, but if she did not enter a contract with me then she would have found another to help her; not all of us are as friendly or kind as I am, you see.

For the next three months, I spent my time learning to be the perfect maid. I knew how to clean and cook and how to sew among other things, but there was much that I didn't know how to do; without magic of course. So, I taught myself how to do the things without magic and found the quickest ways to get the entire manor clean in one day as well as cook and whatever else Lady Yuki Yumi needed.

The life of a maid, it's never a dull moment. I had been in the service of Lady Yuki for a grand total of two years before I truly got to meet anyone who peaked my interest…

A maid's job starts early; well before dawn each day, one could find Aquamarine up and about the manor. Cleaning, preparing something, or tending to the garden, she was doing anything and everything that needed to be done before it was time to wake up the young mistress.

"My lady?" Aquamarine asked as she knocked on the door of the bedroom of the twelve year old girl she served. There was no reply and she sighed before knocking once more. When she received no response to the second knock, she opened the door. Her pale blond hair pulled up, with the exception of her bangs that swept off to the side (like Ariel's bangs from the Little Mermaid), into a ponytail with a jeweled hair tie was so light in color that it was almost white. Her eyes were blood red, sometimes even appearing to glow, and held just a hint of mischief. She had a nose that was small and straight and many claimed was perfect for her. Her lips were bow shaped, full, and a soft pink color. Her pale blond eyebrows arched elegantly over her eyes. She was dressed in a black gown with a simple scoop neckline and three quarter sleeves as well as a skirt that stopped just below her knees, over top of this was a red apron that covered the front of her dress from her slim waist to just inches above the hem of the dress. Her hands were covered by simple black gloves. Her footwear was a pair of simple black ankle boots. And the only other visible piece of jewelry was the odd blue rock that hung from a black cord around her neck.

Looking around the fairly large room, Aquamarine took in the sight as she did every morning. The walls were a deep red with black and gold trimming, the floor covered by a plush black carpet, large windows were directly across from the door (where Aquamarine stood) and blocked the sunlight that wished to stream through with large black out curtains, to the left of the window (from Aquamarine's point of view) was a king sized bed with a canopy with curtains that were a deep red with black and gold trim, to Aquamarine's left was a dresser with a wash basin on top, a wardrobe was facing the center of the room from its place against the center of the wall that was between the dresser and the bed, and across from the wardrobe was a stone fireplace with a lovely black couch, with red pillows that had golden patterns on them, before it.

Aquamarine could see only a lump and a mess of white hair from underneath the black and red covers of the bed. She sighed, muttered softly to herself about the young mistress starting a bad habit and then pushed the cart loaded with breakfast and the morning paper into the room. She closed the door behind herself and wheeled the cart a safe distance from the bed and headed over to the windows. "My lady, it is time to rise." The maid said as she pulled the curtains back, allowing the rays of the sun to shine through the glass panes of the window and brighten the dark room. In response, a groan was heard from the sleeping figure as she stirred.

An inaudible sigh escaped the maid as she approached the bed. "Young mistress, the hour is late this morning; it is nearly eleven o'clock." The bed covers were flung back by the snow haired girl that had been sleeping just minutes before.

"I'm up." She said around a large yawn, one hand covering her mouth and the other was being leaned on. Her snow colored locks were a tangled mess, her green eyes were closed, and she was dressed in a lilac nightgown that was simple with a small amount of frills at the throat, with a small bow, and cuffs of the sleeves.

"For breakfast this morning, I've prepared boiled eggs and bacon with a side choice of blueberry muffins or blueberry scones." Aquamarine said with a smile on her face as she prepared a cup of tea and handed it to the twelve year old girl.

"Scones," she yawned once more before taking the cup and took a big sniff; she could almost taste the cinnamon, ginger, clove, and nutty cardamom, it made her mouth water. "Hmm…" Yuki took a sip of the liquid, "this is Chai Oolong tea?" She gave her maid a side glance.

"Yes, my lady." Aqua smiled, her eyes slipping closed for a brief moment, before she handed the newspaper over to her lady. "I remembered that my lady enjoys Chai Oolong tea, and made sure to get some. I'm told that the rich spices waft together to create an intoxicating taste of India, with the alluring taste of chai intensely mixed with royal splendor oolong tea to create taste bursts of cinnamon, ginger, clove, and nutty cardamom. It is supposed to be a robust and most favored chai."

Yuki smiled, "Yes, I do rather enjoy Chai Oolong tea." She then turned her attention to the newspaper. "What's on the schedule for today?"

Aqua paused, eyes slightly widened, and frowned with her hand outstretched with a plate of food towards the younger girl. The only time Lady Yuki ever asked for the schedule of the day, before Aquamarine actually told her, was when the young mistress had an idea of something she wanted to do that would most likely not be on the agenda and she had every intention of getting it done. Aqua was quick to recover though and smiled a brilliant shit-eating grin. "May I inquire as to what the young mistress has decided for today?"

"Well, I suppose as my Head maid, you have the right to inquire." Yuki was smirking, much to Aqua's annoyance. "I do hope it won't be too much trouble, but I wish to visit a dear friend of mine at the Phantomhive manor." It was almost as if Lady Yuki was demanding that Aquamarine tell her "no", not that the maid could tell her that.

Aqua's lips twitched slightly but she kept her grin in place and her eyes closed as she spoke. "Well, I suppose if that is the case then I shall just have to inform Mr. Hughes and Madam Blanc that you shall not be able to see them for lessons today, while Mr. Cross, Mrs. Ferguson, and Ms. Tarvin will have to be informed that you will be unavailable to speak of business matters with them today."

"Very good," Yuki said with a grin on her face.

"Now then, young mistress; it's time to get ready." Yuki's grin fell and her mouth opened to protest but before a sound could escape her lips, Aquamarine was helping her change into suitable clothes.


End file.
